Sorcery! 3: The Seven Serpents
'Sorcery! 3: The Seven Serpents '''is the third game in Inkle's [[Sorcery! |''Sorcery! ]]series. The Analander continues their quest to retrieve the Crown of Kings, facing off against the Archmage of Mampang's Seven Serpents along the way. Plot Having left the city of Kharé behind, the Analander approaches the Baklands, a dire wasteland standing between them and Mampang, where the Crown of Kings lies in wait. While approaching the Baklands, the Analander receives a message from the King of Analand. He warns them that the Archmage's trusted Seven Serpents intend on reaching Mampang before them to inform him of their journey, potentially jeopardising it. The Analander has no choice but to destroy the Serpents in good time as they travel. Along the way, the Analander encounters an old man named Shadrack. He explains the use of time beacons to the Analander, telling them that shining the beacons over areas of land transports them to the distant past. With this knowledge in mind, the Analander travels across the Baklands, potentially destroying some or all of the Serpents, possibly with the use of the beacons. It is only as they leave the Baklands that they encounter a traveller, who, if the beacons where used, talks of a sorcerer who destroyed the mining town of Tinpang with a great magical beacon. It is only then, as the journey reaches its conclusion, that the Analander realises the damage that they have done. Gameplay Sorcery! 3 takes aspects from the first and second games in the Sorcery! series and adds a few new features to distinguish itself. * The Analander may use counter-spells to reverse the effects of any spell. * The time beacons can be activated and directed over areas of the Baklands to put those areas back in the distant past once more. Release Sorcery! has received an extensive digital release. It was released for iOS and Android in April 2015 and was released on Steam for PC and Mac in April 2016. Cloud Continuity As well as retaining a full inventory, using a save game backup for the rest of the games in the series can invoke a few special events. From Previous Games * If Flanker was spared in [[Sorcery!: The Shamutanti Hills|''Sorcery!]] he can be encountered again on the old bridge in the present time. * If Flanker's debt was cleared in ''Sorcery! 2, the Analander may mention this fact to him. * The dwarf on the west end of the great bridge may mention during a game of swindlestones that Vik became First Noble of Kharé and threw open the gates if Kharé was saved in ''Sorcery! 2''. * If Kharé was saved in Sorcery! 2, Lorag will translate the goblins' note for the Analander. * If Kharé was left to fall in Sorcery! 2, Lorag will replace the Analander's god until they follow a new one. * If the player has already completed the whole series once over and taken Bria's hints, they can find the Grave of the Invisible Girl. In Following Games * If the beacons are unused, the Archmage's dialogue upon meeting the Analander will be unique and the ending scroll will not mention that the Analander 'destroyed Tinpang'. * If Aliizi was met and befriended, she can be encountered in Mampang. * If the Analander keeps the Sun Serpent Orb into the next game, they will still have it in their inventory. A new sub plot begins, in which Flanker tells the Analander to dispose of it, this advice appears as a hint, they have a dream in which the serpent urges the Flanker to face it, and the Analander may release it at various places in the story. Trivia External Links * Sorcery! at Inkle's official website * Sorcery! 3 on the App Store * Sorcery! 3 on the Google Play Store * Sorcery! 3 on Steam Category:Games